Take it Back
by sebkurtofskyftw
Summary: Cowritten with vkdemon for Kurtbastian Week Day 3 -AU. Alternative Universe of "Shameless US"- Kurt as Fiona, Sebastian as Steve. Maybe will be continued after we get through other WIPs.


**Authors**: vkdemon and karomeled  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word Count**: 1947  
**AU**: Shameless US  
**AN**: Written for Kurtbastian Week, Day 3.

_Cast list:_  
Fiona - Kurt  
Steve/Jimmy- Sebastian  
Lip - Quinn  
Ian- Sam  
Debbie - Rachel  
Carl - Puck  
Liam - Mike  
Frank- Will  
Sheila - Emma  
Veronica - Mercedes  
Tony - Dave

* * *

"Sam! Sean Connery impressions out of the kitchen when I'm on the phone, Puck, ass off the washer it's new! Rachel, isn't it time for babysitting?" Kurt picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, handsome," was murmured into his ear. "Miss me much?"

"Sebastian. Take it back." Kurt's voice was like ice.

"Why? You're pretty hot. I'm not going to deny the truth."

"You know what I'm talking about. I don't need charity." Kurt looked at the brand new washers that had been installed this morning.

"Good. Because I'm not a charity house," Sebastian retorted lightly.

"I'm not sleeping with you for this."

"What? _Kurt_."

"I mean it. I'm not going to be bought off because you're some rich boy that flashes money at a Lima Heights Adjacent boy." He could feel his throat tightening over the very thought that Sebastian was another one of the guys who thought hood boys like him would do anything for money.

"Jesus, I was just being a good friend," Sebastian said sharper than he intended.

"Good friends help babysit, or bring diner, or drive the rug rats to school, not drop $400.00 on a new appliance." No one Kurt knew, not Mercedes next door, not Emma Pilsbury with all her money from social services, and not even Dave the sweet dopey cop would drop that much money on a friend.

"Would you really let me babysit your brothers?" The man grinned to himself. Now, that could be fun. Too bad Kurt would probably kill him after.

"No. You would probably burn down the house. Puck's enough of a firestarter."

"See?" Sebastian chuckled. "I'm being a friend the way I know how."

Kurt leans back against the sink, biting his lip. "No special favors."

"I'm not doing it for them and you know that," Sebastian said softer.

"I'm starting to believe that…" Kurt's voice went gentle too. "You realize this means you get the whole package right? The kids, the crazy mornings…me."

"I want you. And everything you bring with." Sebastian said firmly.

Kurt flushed and can't help the wide smile. He doesn't notice the curious and amused eyes watching him. "Then you had better be here for dinner."

Sebastian grinned, feeling like he won a prize. It kind of was so with Kurt. The constant careful circling around each other they were practising started to tire him though. Sebastian wanted more. "I'll be there, babe. Will you find time after dinner?" The tone of his voice dropped and skillfully conveyed the smirk on his lips.

Kurt's cheeks burst bright red. Sebastian could always ratchet his desire up. There was a pull toward Sebastian and all of his overly confident charm. Sam and Puck, who were looking in at the kitchen door, made loud gagging sounds. "Go away." He hissed. "No, not you Sebastian. Yes I think I'll have time."

Sebastian smiled widely and bit his lip. "Sounds promising. Now I'll spend the whole day at work imagining the long awaited moment when…"

"Later. I don't need to be battling myself when trying to herd the twerps. I'll see you tonight."

"Later, babe," Sebastian purred into his phone and ended the connection.

"Okay, guys, let's tear his big boy apart," he shouted to his coworkers and came up to a beautiful Jaguar XF Sportbrake. He smiled tapping the hood. It should sell well.

* * *

Sebastian knocked at the door. He learned not to bother with the ring. _It doesn't work since forever_, Kurt informed him when he came over for the first time and spent 5 minutes waiting for someone to open the door.

There was the usual clattering within. Someone was hollering about underwear and what sounded like Kurt was lecturing Puck about trying to melt things when he was hairspraying. Finally Rachel, 8 years old singer, writer and generally too big for her britches sister, opened the door. "Oh it's you. Come in Kurt's attempting to not look like a drowned rat. The bathroom overflowed again."

Sebastian's eyebrows spiked up for a moment before he set his expression on neutral. He came through the door, and almost slipped on some green liquid spilled next to the rug. _Probably one of Puck's abandoned experiments_, he thought to himself. He saw Kurt from the bathroom, disheveled as usual and in worn out clothes that were additionally wet and clinging to the thin frame. "Hey, you." He came up. "You look a little busy," Sebastian smirked.

Kurt turned to the voice, mortified by his lack of being put together. Really this was just the worst day for Sebastian to come. He couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian was going to start running. "One of those days. Puck decided that all of his toys wanted to go deep sea diving."

Sebastian grinned and settled hands on Kurt's hips. "So, when will I be able to finally check out your cooking skills?"

"I'm wet." Kurt fussed even though he loved that Sebastian was still willing to touch him. "It's spaghetti."

"I doubt you can make a better sauce than me." Sebastian shrugged casually, a teasing note present in his voice.

"Well then mister. You are in charge of sauce duty." Kurt smirked as he pulled away. "I'm going to get a clean shirt."

"Is the bathroom cleared?" Quinn's head pops out and she levels a glare at Sebastian. "Great, he's back. Move, pregnant woman coming through."

"No shitting! I'm not positive all the demon's toys are out." Kurt warned his eldest sister as waddled at 5 months pregnant to the bathroom. Kurt turned back to Sebastian. "5 minutes."

"Not going anywhere," Sebastian answered with a smile. His head was spinning a little with the amount of noises coming at him from every direction. This house pulsated with life every second. And Sebastian loved it.

"So… How's school?" He asked the younger girl and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Rachel looked up from where she was organizing the various sized plates and mugs for dinner. She made sure each one is as centered as possible with the glass or cup on the left side except for where Sam sat at the edge where she put it on the right. "It's acceptable. Mrs. Hemming has decided that my voice is suited for lead in the play but I need to have an adult promise to arrange for my costume to be made."

"That sounds awesome. What play is it?" Sebastian asked, and realized, surprised, that he actually cared for an answer. It's like even the small talk in this family couldn't be forced. Which sounds like an oxymoron. And yet, here they are.

"My Fair Lady. My voice would kill Eliza but it's period so there's no way we can get the costume." Rachel tried hard not to sound as disappointed as she was. Eliza would have been the perfect jumping point for her voice to be featured and gain her accolades in her school.

"My Fair Lady," Sebastian repeated. "That's a big caliber there." He noticed the little pout and looked up at the stairs to see if Kurt wasn't not coming yet. "Maybe I could get it for you?" He said quieter.

"Really?" Rachel instantly perked up with a huge smile.

Sebastian had a hard time trying not to radiantly smile back. "Just don't say anything to Kurt. Deal?"

"Deal!" Rachel rushed him for a quick hug. She then went back to setting up with 'I Could Have Danced All Night' hummed under her breath.

Sebastian looked at the girl with a fond smile. She was so driven, so ambitious. The kid deserved the best. All of them did. Sebastian cleared his throat when Kurt came in and brought back the teasing smirk. "Took you long enough."

Kurt strutted out once again coiffed. He had changed his shirt to a loose fitting women's cut sweater that was Quinn's before the baby bump. One creamy shoulder was strategically bared. He reached out to bring Sebastian closer. "You can't rush beauty."

"I thought your beauty is natural."

"And it deserves the time to be accented." Kurt's nose scrunched at Sebastian's teasing. "Running yet? I saw you talking to Rachel."

Sebastian leaned in quickly and kisses him. He started with a gentle peck on the lips, but then tried to deepen it, distracting Kurt from any further questions.

Kurt groaned into the kiss, his thoughts scrambling at the touch of Sebastian's tongue. His hand pushed into Sebastian's hair, gripping tight as his went on his toes.

Sebastian pressed to him, trapped him against the counter and lazily continues the slow play of lips and tongue and teeth. "We probably should stop," he breathed out. But Kurt's body fitted against him so perfectly, and Sebastian just wanted to go on forever.

"Considering people want to eat." Sam's voice broke through the clasped couple. He was grinning playfully at the two.

"Oh God please take them all away." Kurt groaned and banged his head lightly against Sebastian's shoulder before he had to pull away.

Sebastian stilled him in his arms for another second and whispered in his ear so quietly that only Kurt could hear. "Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure spaghetti won't be the only thing we'll eat out tonight."

Kurt smacked Sebastian's shoulder while grinning. He stepped away and pulled down the spaghetti. The water had already been set to boil. He cracked the mass in half before dumping it in. "Third drawer is the wooden spoon for the sauce mister best-sauce-ever."

For the sake of kids, Sebastian stopped himself from saying a lewd remark that was pushing at his lips. He took the utensil out, and started the sauce. "You know, my friend has this party this Saturday…"

"Not sure if I can." Kurt responded immediately. He was so used to turning down any possible outing for himself that he didn't even think to check.

Sebastian hummed disappointed. "I'd love it if you came. I'd have at least one bearable person to drink with."

Kurt hated that sad sound in his man's voice. He began to think over his Saturday. "I work until 7pm. How long does this party go?"

"You know, the usual. Until the last person passes out." Sebastian grinned. "Cool. Bring trunks."

"I think you're just trying to get me naked. Swimming… while blitzed. Your friends don't have many brain cells."

Sebastian laughed. "Nope, but they have a lot of free alcohol." He looked at Kurt, eyes glittering with mischief. "Come on. I don't want to miss an opportunity to see you in scant soaking wet shorts."

Kurt threw his head back as he laughed. He felt so alive when he was with Sebastian. The siblings started to shuffle in. Kurt's response was interrupted by Quinn who sat up at the little counter separating kitchen from dining area. "Dad's at Emma's again. No need to deal with him tonight."

"Good. More for us anyway."

Sebastian set his bowl with a sauce on the center of the table. He dropped on one of the chairs and smiled at Quinn. He was rewarded with a stare. Unfazed, he took a large portion of pasta and waited until the rest will come to sit.

The kitchen was filled with sound and clinking plates and Sebastian couldn't think of a better place in the world to be.


End file.
